


Simmer Down and Pucker Up by mrsronweasley [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Simmer Down and Pucker Up by mrsronweasley read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: He blinked and, behind the boat shoes and tan ankles, Adam's face grew into sharp focus.<br/>He was looking straight at Ronan.<br/>His eyes were round, shocked into complete stillness. His cheeks were pink. One hand curled around grass, and Ronan watched, with a slow dawning of awareness, the way Adam's knuckles grew white as he tightened his hold on the ground.<br/>Cabeswater, Ronan realized. Cabeswater had taken his dream and shared it with the only other person who could ever be close enough to Cabeswater to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer Down and Pucker Up by mrsronweasley [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simmer Down and Pucker Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766147) by [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley). 



**Title** : Simmer Down and Pucker Up  
**Author** : mrsronweasley  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : He blinked and, behind the boat shoes and tan ankles, Adam's face grew into sharp focus.  
He was looking straight at Ronan.  
His eyes were round, shocked into complete stillness. His cheeks were pink. One hand curled around grass, and Ronan watched, with a slow dawning of awareness, the way Adam's knuckles grew white as he tightened his hold on the ground.  
Cabeswater, Ronan realized. Cabeswater had taken his dream and shared it with the only other person who could ever be close enough to Cabeswater to see it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3766147)  
**Length** 01:16:31  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Simmer%20Down%20and%20Pucker%20Up%20by%20mrsronweasley.mp3.zip)


End file.
